


It'll be Alright

by Rookmoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: College Reader, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Finals, Fluff, Mikey being cute, Mikey is distracting, Studying, Surprises, cause stars get me thinking, fem reader - Freeform, first person POV, it's cute, slightly older characters, star talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: It's time for finals once more, and I've got my work cut out for me.





	It'll be Alright

     I knew finals would be a bitch this year, just like every other year, but I didn’t think that I would have to start preparing a month in advance. Then again, there are thousands of dollars on the line if I don’t do well. I end up taking a textbook with me just about wherever I go now. Especially when I went down to spend some time with the guys. In the end, it’s worth it if I pass. My wallet can’t handle it if I fail. I spend the night in the lair a lot, so I figure I could get some solid studying done while the guys are out on patrol. I’m sure Splinter wouldn’t mind.

     “So are you gonna stay here tonight?” Mikey wonders. He’s wearing that face he uses when he wants something. The puppy face.

     “I think so,” I sit down on the couch, and look at him when he sits next to me, “Is there something you want me to stay for?”

     “Shell yeah!” He jumps right back up, waving his hands around like he won the lottery, “I’ve got all sorts of fun stuff to do with you later!”

     He sees the stack of textbooks on the table, waiting for me to flip through them again. I see Mikey pick up ‘Archetypes of Wisdom: An Introduction to Philosophy’ and flips through the pages. The textbook flops open, revealing sticky notes and highlighted sections all over the inside.

     “Woah. That’s a lot of notes, Pal. You actually have to read all this?”

     “Yeah, It’s absolutely fascinating.”

     “Seems like a real snooze fest.” He clears his throat and reads a passage.

     I laugh at his mock professor voice, and he puffs his chest out like he’s done the world a great service by making me laugh.

     “So what’s all this about, anyway?” Mikey waves a dismissive hand to the pile of textbooks.

     “Ugh, it’s finals next month and if I don’t start now I might not do very well. If I don’t do well, I’ll cry, and my wallet will cry, and I can’t come down here as much cause I’ll have to work more, and study more. It’s not pleasant.”

     “Oh, you poor soul!” Mikey hugs my head, and swings me around a bit. “Studying for finals already? Woe is you, poor friend.”

     I push at his shell with a chuckle, “Yeah yeah, I get it. It’s not fun.”

     “When are you planning on studying if we’ve got all night to hang out?”

     “You guys have patrol tonight, right?”

     “Yeah...?” Mikey confirms.

     “I’m gonna study while you guys are out. If I have some trouble, I’ll ask Donnie for help when you guys get back.”

     “That’s not fun at all.”

     “You’re telling me.”

     Mikey paces in front of me, giving me a perfect view of his freshly painted shell. He swings his arms, trying to think of how he can get me to have fun instead of studying. I watch the muscle in his arms ripple underneath his tattoo and swallow. Shit, I love it when he does that. Can’t let him in on that little informative tidbit. He might get the right idea.. Or ask questions. I don’t really have time for that right now. Not with finals looming over me. But who cares when there’s all that muscle being put on display right in front of my face? It would be a shame to ignore it.

     “Dude, you’re totally drooling,” Mikey points out.

     I quickly wipe my face and look anywhere but at Mikey, who not only saw what I was staring at and isn’t being subtle while trying to get another reaction out of me. I grab the closest book and open it. Ah, yes. Mitosis. The perfect distraction for the gun show going on right in front of me. That I totally can’t enjoy.

     “Come on, girl. All the eye candy you could ask for is right here.” Mikey coos as he flexes again. I’m ever gonna hear the end of this, am I.

     I don’t tell him that I know.

     Mikey laughs and plops onto the couch next to me, “I’m just joking, brah.”

     “I know, Mikey. Guess I’m just a little out of it today. Lots to do and all that.” I shrug to show that I’m kind of joking.

     Mikey leans back and stretches his arm behind me. I roll my eyes. He’s such a flirt it’s ridiculous. I remember a few years back when I first saw them on my way home from school. I ended up giving them some info on this gang they were looking for. I guess that’s how we ended up being friends. I noticed that Mikey kept flirting with April. It was funny to watch, but then he started flirting with me. It makes more sense, saying as I’m closer to his age, but it wasn’t as funny, knowing how I’ve liked him for a while. Here I am, a few years later, still getting just as flustered as I used to.

     I really do have it bad, don’t I.

     Donnie comes out of his lab and Mikey ends up leaving me to my thoughts, preferring to go pester his brilliant brother for some upgrades on his high tech skateboard. I look at the textbook in my hands. Might as well start trying to figure out what to study. Maybe my notes will help with that.

     Time flies and I get up to stretch. I’ve kept all the tests that I could over the course of the semester, and let me tell you, it helps narrow the field a lot. I decide that I should take a stretch break. I’ve been at it for a while. I deserve it. A look around the strangely silent lair tells me that the places empty, save for Splinter, who’s meditating in the a strange pose on his raised dias. I think that’s what it’s called. I wander away. Splinter wouldn’t want me interrupting his meditation.

     The guys come flying in from the slide less than a minute after I turn away from Splinter. I laugh as the water from the slide hits me. Splinter looks mildly irritated, and soaked through. His sons whoop and holler like they just beat Shredder himself. Mikey rushes past me and I laugh as Donnie shouts after him.

     “I was right! She looks finished to me!” 

     “Yo, Dude.” Mikey runs back over, “Do you wanna go play some games? Or, or maybe eat some pizza! Yeah, I’m feeling like pizza.”

     “Mikey, you’re always feeling like pizza.”

     “Well, yeah, but I can’t just not eat pizza with a hot chick.”

     “You might have to find some other chick to eat with, then.” I shrug, trying to ignore the fact that he just might have called me hot. “I’m not all that.”

     “Aw, come on.” Mikey picks me up and sets me on his shoulders. “Of course you are, Girl. You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

     I curl over Mikey’s head, so I’m less likely to fall, and drape my arms on either side of his head.

     “Don’t get any idea’s, Pal.” I say, tapping the turtle with my foot.

     “Too late for that.” He jokes back. If I didn’t know any better, I might have thought he was serious.

     He wanders over to the stack of pizza boxes that the guys brought back for a post-mission snack. I am removed from the little space between his head and his shell and sat on the chair with marker doodles all over it. It’s my favorite one that I’ve seen so far. Donnie has this habit of writing on anything he can get his hands on. There’s not much down here that he can’t reach one way or another, and he makes use of his space.

     I watch Mikey shove three slice in his mouth at once, and his brothers come by and take a box each. I can only imagine how pricey it must be to feed these guys. I marvel at the sheer amount of pizza they eat as I take a slice for myself. Mikey looks happy, eating his favorite food and trying to talk at the same time. I don’t get what he’s saying, but I nod along anyway. He swallows and I can finally understand him again.

     “So you agree with me?” He asks, his face looks almost too hopeful for this to be anything but plans for another prank on his brothers.

     “Depends on the plan.” That’s a pretty safe bet.

     “I was thinking a moonlight stroll together. What do you think?” Mikey looks at me, carefully gauging my reaction.

     “I think that’s a great idea.” I stretch again. “I could use a little fresh air.”

     When in doubt, go along with it. Maybe he doesn’t want to plot in front of his brothers.

     “So, uh, when do you wanna go?” Mikey fiddles with one of the necklaces draped over his shell.

     “Now’s good, if you want.”

     Mikey looks like I just made his life. Oh no. What is he planning? What did I just agree to?! He nods and runs off, saying that he needs to talk to Donnie about something.

     His mysterious talk doesn’t even last two minutes. Something’s definitely up with him. He takes me out of the sewer system and up to the rooftops. I find a picnic waiting for us. I look at him, and all he does is smile, and have me take a seat. It feels a little more romantic than it should.

     There’s more pizza, of course, and a pack of Orange Crush. His favorite. What else would he choose to drink on an outing like this? Water? Not this guy.

     “So, uh, thanks for agreeing to do this with me.” Mikey looks around. “The city is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”

     “No prob, Mikey.” I wonder what he’s getting at here. “Yeah. It really is. I would love to see the stars, though. I usually can’t see them from inside the city.”

     “That would be something fun we could do if we ever leave town,” Mikey suggests.

     “Yeah. That would be fun.”

     “The city almost looks like stars.” I look around again. “I mean, it does if you squint a little.”

     “It does, huh.”

     “Have you ever been out of the city?”

     “Nope.”

     “I thought so.”

     “There was that one time when we went to that one guy’s place. That was kind of outside of the city.”

     I think I remember him telling me about that. They've never been far enough to actually see the stars. I really want to fix that.

     “That was in the middle of the day.” I point out. “You wouldn’t be able to see any stars.”

     “Have you ever left the city?” Mikey asks.

     “Yeah. I remember I went with my Dad when I was still in high school. Maybe a year and a half before I met you guys. We drove for hours and by the time we stopped, the sky was lit up with so many stars I couldn’t think of anything to say.” I lean back and lay on the blanket. “He told me that people would stare up at the sky and wonder about their place in the world. They would find pictures in the sky and make up stories about them, and how people can use the sky as a map and they could get anywhere they want to go.”

     “Woah. How many stars are there?” Mikey asks me.

     “No idea.” I mutter.

     “Me neither. They’re so hard to find these days.”

     “I guess it depends on where you are when you look.”

     “I wanna ask you something dude.” Mikey lays back and looks at me. “Would you like to see the stars with me?”

     “Sure. Maybe we could all go camping sometime and I can show you guys the wonders of nature.”

     “Oh.” Mikey sighs, “I was thinking of maybe turning it into another date.”

     He sees me freeze.

     “Is that why you brought me up here?”

     “Yeah. I wanted to go on a date with you.” Mikey forces himself to relax.

     “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to say that.”

     This is the happiest I’ve been in a while. I never thought Mikey would actually want to date me.

     We agree to see if we can go look at the stars after finals are over. I get the feeling that I won’t be studying as much as I want to, but that’s alright. As long as things go well, I’ll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this kicking around my files for a while, so I brushed it up a bit and put it here. I hope you like it!


End file.
